rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 22:
(12:27:25) STExalted: The room is a mess, littered with broken golems you just disposed. Honnou looks bored, while Violet Soul and Raijin pokes at the various parts and talk shop. Nia herself seems amused, and occasionally interject with small comments. (12:27:25) STExalted: "...it is less preserved than other Old Realm creation, though," Raijin points out. "It is strong, but the inside?" he demonstrate by poking at the vaguely-shiny gold "It is clay. Instead of proper metal." (12:27:25) STExalted: "Well, it'd prevent rust!" Violet debated. "Wait, no. Gold plating should prevent that. The builder cutting corner? Hmmm..." (12:27:26) STExalted: Honnou sighs. "We can take care this after, you know?". Nia chuckles, and Honnou bemusedly look at her. "What?" (12:27:29) STExalted: Well, what do you want to do? (12:28:33) Shadell owner@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (12:28:45) Shadell är nu känd som Spider (12:29:09) ***Peerless looks around. "...So! Shall we continue exploring?" (12:29:43) Peerless: "Or would you guys want to loot the shiny parts? I guess they'd sell for a pretty price." (12:30:14) Peerless: "Once we...reforge them into better stuff. Like works of art!" (12:31:17) STExalted: "Oh, I'll just tell my company to cart them outside," Honnou dismisses Peerless' concern. "Less hassle for us." (12:33:22) Lost_: "The real treasure is still inside. While valuable, these were just the guards. I would hate to fight the actual intelligence behind all of this." Lost_ murmurs under his breath. (12:43:49) STExalted: The next room is surprisingly small. It is roughly four times the closet you entered first, in fact. There is a pillar, plated with gold, and in the inside is an eyebot. (12:43:49) STExalted: There is an exit just across from where you stand... though, that hatch under the pillar seems interesting. (12:44:24) STExalted: The eyebot whirr, spitting out gibberish when it looks at you. At least it doesn't sound the alarm. (12:46:14) Peerless: "Lost_, Spider, if you'd please...?" Peerless asked the resident Old Realm translators on what the flying fuck is that thing talking about. Again. (12:51:05) Lost_: The sound from the eye bot echoes around the small room, making it difficult to hear it, let alone understand it. This was further compounded by the fact that it was speaking in a dialectal long lost. Yet gleaning what little he could from the the words and the bot itself, lost_ called upon forgotten memories to make sense of the gibirish. (12:53:40) STExalted: Lost_: You think the eyebot wants you to identify yourself. (12:58:09) ***Spider flashes her caste mark. (12:58:17) Lost_: Lost_ his cast mark still flaring looks at the eyebot and speaks quickly in oldrealm. Identifing himself as a Solar of the twilight cast, he orders the device to stand down. (13:00:03) Peerless: As Lost translated what he gleamed from the eyebot...thing, Peerless took a deep breath and moved to the front of the group as well, flashing his Caste Mark like his two comrades. "Peerless Warrior of Sunlight, Dawn Caste Solar Exalted." (13:04:49) ***STExalted whirrs, then speak another gibberish. "Solar Exalted identified. Checking privilege access... WARNING: Unable to contact Loom. WARNING: Unable to verify privilege. Granting MERCURY-Access. We are sorry, Champion of Earth. Please contact administrator CHENTIAR SEUSIA to manually gives you clearance. (13:05:45) STExalted: The pillar moves, presenting a hatch. It opened. There's a ladder. (13:06:53) Peerless: "Well, that's...interesting. Should've done so from the beginning with the first two." (13:07:02) Peerless: "So...shall we go in?" (13:07:14) Lost_: "Right after you Peerless." (13:08:47) ***Peerless chuckled, before going up, making sure there's no nasty surprises nearby. (13:12:04) Lost_ är nu känd som PostinSVYzarc (13:12:17) Peerless är nu känd som kinglugia (13:12:37) STExalted är nu känd som TWM|Offline (13:38:17) kinglugia lämnade rummet (quit: Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (13:39:00) kinglugia Mibbit@183.171.zvs.pt kom in i rummet. (13:51:34) PostinSVYzarc är nu känd som Lost (13:51:41) Lost är nu känd som Lost_ (13:54:45) kinglugia är nu känd som Peerless (14:24:19) TWM|Offline är nu känd som theweepingman (14:44:08) theweepingman är nu känd som STExalted (14:48:00) STExalted: Peerless: You jumped down readying yourself for anything. The room is dark, though, but a faint light from above told you it is small - not as small as the one above, thankfully. (14:48:01) STExalted: There're some blinking light, but it's still too dim to see clearly. (14:48:01) STExalted: You may be eaten by a Grue. (14:53:32) ***Peerless twitched slightly, before activating his Caste Mark again, making it bright enough to see better, but not too bright, to conserve his Essence (15:00:47) STExalted: The room is contains precisely one terminal. It takes up half the room, and a good half of it is broken - looks like it was vandalized. The other part, the one not broken, used strange interface - at a glance, it looks like someone confine liquid moonsilver with glass, and you don't see any way to manipulate it. Nor you see any label. (15:00:47) STExalted: There are dozens of broken eyebots, most of them destroyed by something big. ...well, something bigger than them, which doesn't quote narrowed the cause. Something sharp, perhaps? (15:04:43) Lost_: As they enter the room, Lost_ /looks/ and /sees/ the terminal and the debris surrounding it. He mentally translates the Old Realm Scriptures, so carefully hand engraved and the cracks and pieces of the eyebots. He looks at the sparking essence that were leaking from the terminals and tried to map it out. Looking at the interfact, he attempted to see if there (15:04:58) Lost_: were any essence imprints from it's last use. (15:06:44) Peerless: Something seems.../familiar/...with what caused the destruction of the eyebots. Examining the broken remains of the eyebots and the only information that it was via a sharp object, likely a sword or a daiklave, Peerless tried to attune himself to the Essence of the world, trying to figure out just /what/ caused their destruction, and /why/. (15:13:46) STExalted: Peerless: At a glance, it looks like the bots swarmed, before getting slashed down to their trouble. They died fast, though that's likely because those bots are rather fragile - they may hit hard (for their size), but a well-placed arrow should be enough to destroy them. (15:13:46) STExalted: Lost_: The Essence at the bottom of the terminal is denser than everyone else, so you checked there. You can see ten, fifteen objects, all of them as small as your nail. They are all made of orichalcum, and there is a dense - very dense, in fact - calligraphic inscription of Old Realm, etched with moonsilver. (15:22:03) STExalted: "What, you want to cart them all?" Honnou scratches his head. "That's doable, I think. We'll find some place to put it. Alright, to the next room!" (15:25:46) STExalted: The room is slightly bigger than the terminal room. At the center are nine large tiles - two of them is broken, the rest is unscathed - and the middle tiles is a slightly raised dais. A beam of light is shot from it to the wall in front of it. (15:27:35) Peerless: "...Nope, not going to touch it until I know what the hell that thing is. Lost_, if you'd please? (And sorry for relying on you like that Q-Q)" (15:27:36) STExalted: It depict a looped scene of several people - all of them wearing artifacts that makes you drool - storming the place, destroying and vandalizing it, while various automatic defense system tried in vain to prevent their advance. The scene ends when they reached the first golem trap. Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles